


The Surprise

by KaisonSnow (TyStark13)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Football | Soccer, Light Angst, M/M, Reummels - Freeform, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/pseuds/KaisonSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats has been preparing a surprise for Marco, but the latter gets seriously angry at him. Will the surprise mend Marco's heart or has Mats screwed up for good, this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scionavarielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/gifts).



> To my favourite cupcake, ScionAvarielle, who convinced me to write a Reummels drabble. Hope you like it. :D ^^

Marco and Mats were watching the BVB game from the stands, since they were both ruled out due to injuries. When all of a sudden, Dortmund missed a clear chance of scoring.

“Fuck,” Marco said. They had a quarter of hour left and they were still losing 2-1. “Mats, did you see that?” the blonde asked.

“See what?” replied the raven-haired man, lifting his head from his phone.

“Jesus, Mats, can’t you leave your phone for a second?” Marco scowled, “What’s so fucking important for you to pay it more attention than to the game our teammates are playing?” He inquired, shooting his boyfriend a piercing glare.

However, just when Mats had opened his mouth, Marco pronounced himself again, not letting him explain.

“You know what? I don’t even wanna know. Have fun.” He signaled Mats a dismissive gesture, proceeding to stubbornly cross his arms.

The defender laughed quietly to himself. Marco looked so cute with that stubborn child look on his face. It’s one of the many things he loves about him. Additionally, Mats felt somewhat thankful that his boyfriend didn’t give him a chance to explain, because he’d have to invent a lie. After all, he couldn’t uncover his surprise so soon.

The game ended. Dortmund managed to win 3-2. Auba scored the equalizer on the 85th minute and on the 91st minute, Kehli scored the winning goal. The blonde was ecstatic. Forgetting his short-lived irritation towards Mats, he grabbed his shoulders, screaming, “Did you see that? We won!”

Resisting the urge to kiss Marco there and then, he replied with a loving smile, “I did, I did.” The midfielder sensed that something was off, though. Why wasn’t Mats as happy as he himself? I mean, Dortmund won. That alone is more than reason to be happy.

***

During the ride home (well, it’s actually Marco’s house, but the defender spends so much time there that, if you didn’t know, you’d say he lived there), the brown-eyed man was awfully quiet. Marco even put his hand in Mats’ thigh, in a comforting gesture, but he always kept his eyes on the road. Without as much as a single glance at Marco. The blonde’s uncertainty that something was wrong grew. Nonetheless, he chose not to say a word.

Meanwhile, they arrived at home. Marco got out of the car, slamming the door shut, startling the raven-haired man in the process.

“Shit, I really must’ve done it, this time,” Mats mumbled. He quickly followed the hazel-eyed man, only to get the door slammed in his face. “Two doors slammed in a row, this ain’t good,” he thought. He sat down in the porch, thinking. If he got in, Marco would either 1. be fuming until he burst or 2. question him endlessly. Either way, if he wanted to make peace with the midfielder, he’d have to reveal his surprise. It is still too soon. 

Mats abruptly got up, brushing his trousers. What he was about to do, would temporarily hurt his love’s feelings, although in the end it would be worth it. Or so he hoped.

He got into his car, closing the door.

Looking at Marco’s house, he spoke, his voice coming out strained, “I’m so sorry, my love. I never meant to cause you the confusion and pain I know you must be feeling at this moment, but I’ve gotta do this. I always finish what I start, and I have to finish this.”

Recomposing himself, he put the key in the ignition, determinedly driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is more than welcome. :)


End file.
